Accidentally in Love
by Padfoot333
Summary: John Watson has always been slightly attracted to Sherlock Holmes, but she knew it would never be reciprocated so she ignored it. But one day, an embarrassing encounter leads to an accidental confession. #johnlock #femjohn
1. An Embarrassing Encounter

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, so I'm starting a new story here with FemJohn! I don't think it will be a remarkably long story but I hope it will be a fun one. Please leave me your comments and reviews. Also, if you haven't already, please give my other story The Strange Case of Doctor Watson and Mr. Holmes a read. I very much appriciate all the reads and comments I get. Thanks :)**

 **Oh, also I don't claim any right to the characters, they belong to the wonderful BBC and author Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

I'd always found Sherlock Holmes attractive, as did most women, and some men, but in the entire time we'd lived together Sherlock had never once made any sort of "move" on me. At first, I assumed that it was because he was gay, but he told me otherwise himself. Then I thought maybe it was just me, but then he introduced me to Molly Hooper, who was so infatuated that you could almost smell the pheromones, but he ignored her too. After a while, it became clear to me that Sherlock Holmes simply didn't seem interested in the sexual aspects of life.

So I got used to it and put all thoughts of a possible relationship with Sherlock out of my mind. I've never been an overly sexual woman, I mean, I enjoy sex, but I don't feel that I _need_ it to survive, so living with an attractive man had never really bothered me. Not until one fateful day, but we'll get there.

Sherlock Holmes is a brilliant man and can remember more information than I ever thought humanly possible. That being said, he only remembers things _he_ decides are important. He often forgot things he believed to be trivial such as holidays, birthdays, basic knowledge (like that the earth goes round the sun and not the other way round), or even days of the week. Really, my story begins with one of the times Sherlock failed to remember something I had told him time and time again: my work schedule.  
It was a Friday morning in early October. I was sitting on the living room couch in the flat Sherlock and I shared at 221B Baker Street in London England, a blanket draped over me and a book open on my lap.

Down the hall I could hear Sherlock in the bathroom taking a shower. He'd been in there for quite some time, and currently was singing some song in what I believed to be Italian.

Thinking nothing of it, I simply went on reading, but when I heard the water finally cut off and the bathroom door open, I set my book down and waited for him to come into the living room so I could make some snide remark about the length of his showers.

My mouth was open and ready to say my comment when Sherlock came into the room, but no noise escaped my lips and my mouth hung open when I set eyes on Sherlock. He had stepped out of the shower and walked into the room completely naked.

The breath was knocked out of me and my jaw remained slacked open. Involuntarily my eyes trailed all over his pale body. His sharp cheek bones were slightly red from the heat of his shower, his dark curls clung to his forehead, and beads of water were rolling down his frame.

He stood there, rooted to the spot while I stared. I'd seen him shirtless before, but not like this. My eyes made a trail from his smooth jawline down his throat over his pecs across his flat stomach and dipped down along his hip bones. God those hip bones. They jutted out prominently, forming a perfect v that ended in a black mess of curly pubic hair.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, causing my eyes to shoot back up from where they had been staring at his nakedness.

"I..." I cleared my throat and tried to sound nonchalant. "I live here."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" _So he didn't realize I was here. He didn't do this on purpose. God this is embarrassing._

"Sherlock, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I don't work on Fridays." I added an eye roll trying to make it perfectly clear that the situation was not affecting me.

He cocked his head to one side and placed a hand on his hip. "Is today Friday?" His pose reminded me of a marble statue of a Greek god. My eyes flickered down once more to look at his long fingers against his pronounced hip bone. The sight sent an electric charge straight through my body down to my groin. I was fast becoming wetter than he was.

"Yeah it is. Is this what you normally do when I'm gone? Walk around the flat in nought but your skin?"

"Does that bother you? Because yes I do. It's nice not having to get dressed sometimes."

 _I swear I can feel my pupils dilating._ "Well I'm not at work today so could you please go put some clothes on?"

He let out a huff and mumbled "tedious," but none the less turned to go to his bedroom.

As I heard him walking away, a dared a glance up at his behind. _How can he be that...hot?_ I watched him walk away and I felt like I was melting under my blanket.


	2. Suffering in Silence

To my relief and my disappointment Sherlock did listen to me and put on some fresh clothes. When he came into the living room I tried to focus on reading my book, but my mind kept wandering.

I kept seeing his naked form in my mind's eye, replaying that moment over and over. I tried to push the memory away, but for some reason I just kept coming back to it.  
I'd always known Sherlock was attractive, so why was it hitting me so hard now? _Hitting me...hard... That sounds lovely... No! No, stop it._

I glanced over at Sherlock who was sitting at the kitchen table with his eyes pressed against his microscope. I took the opportunity to study him. I watched the flex in his muscles when he moved, the way his hair seemed to flow and bounce around his head with every breath, the way his jaw tensed and untensed when he was frustrated with his experiment.

I decided to make myself useful by making tea rather than just sitting on the couch and suffering in silence.

He looked up when I handed him his tea. I felt a blush creep over me slightly when I met his gaze.  
"You're embarrassed," Sherlock stated matter-of-factly. "Is it about this morning?"

"Uh..." I stalled. "I guess so..."

"The human body is nothing to be ashamed of. So you've now seen me naked, we both knew it would happen sooner or later."

I choked on my tea. "What the bloody hell does that mean 'sooner or later'?"

Sherlock gave me his "isn't it obvious" look but quickly resigned under the glare I gave him. "Think about it John. We live together. We both bathe here and sleep here. Eventually one of us was bound to make a mistake and be naked in front of the other person. Does my body really offend you so much?"

"No it doesn't offend me," I blurted out quickly. "I just felt embarrassed that's all..." I was sure I didn't sound convincing at all, and I was also sure that my inappropriate musing from all day had to be written all over my face.

"Well don't be. I'm not."

That was the end of our discussion and I was glad at not having been called out for fantasizing about him all day. I felt slightly more comfortable now.

* * *

Mrs Hudson was out for the evening which meant Sherlock and I had to fend for ourselves for dinner. After seeing nothing in the fridge but a bag of severed toes, I decided on ordered Thai takeaway.

Sherlock and I sat on the couch about an hour later, watching a nature documentary on the telly while eating our takeaway.

My meal was proving to be a bit more spicy than I would have like and I felt myself starting to sweat. I wriggled around for a moment and finally managed to free myself of my jumper, leaving on only the tank top I had underneath. The cool air of the flat was welcome, but as I sat back to resume my meal, Sherlock jumped up shouting "dammit!"

My head snapped over toward him. "What?" I asked. My eyes grew wide as he began quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt and stripping out of it. He had dropped a hot spoonful of his curry onto his chest, staining the light grey fabric.

I watched as he swore "bloody hell," and pulled his shirt all the way off. I couldn't help myself. My eyes made their way down to his hip bones. Those perfectly sharp hip bones. I imagined the feeling of them digging into my hands as clutched them, my only point of grip as he slammed into me again and again...

I was sweating even more now, caught up in my lust and his beautiful exposed body.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock called.

"She's not home Sherlock, remember?"

"Ugh, this shirt is ruined then." He balled up the shirt and tossed it away, letting it land in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"I'm full. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." I said, trying to make any excuse to get some distance between me and the consulting detective before I could no longer stop myself from actually touching him.

"It's barely 10 though," Sherlock protested as I put the remainder of my food in the fridge.

"Just because I'm going to bed doesn't mean you have to," I reminded him without looking at him.

"But I was going to play my violin. I can't play if you're trying to sleep."

"That's never stopped you before..." I grumbled under my breath. "If you want to play, that's fine," I said aloud.  
With that I left the room and half-naked Sherlock behind.


	3. Fantasy

**Authors Note: Okay so here's where that M rating really comes into play. Please please please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'm always really self-conscious when it comes to writing smut so I could do with the feedback. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As I closed the door to my bedroom, I leaned my back against it and heaved a large sigh. _Wow, today was a weird day._ I stood there for some time, trying to slow my heart rate and breathing, but they just did not want to stop racing. I was distinctly aware of the pulsating rhythm throughout my body, strongly resonating in my groin.

From the other room, I heard Sherlock take up his violin and start playing. I didn't recognize the music as something that he had ever played before. As I stood there listening, I couldn't help but think that the song sounded strangely...erotic

Abandoning the idea of my lust going away on its own, I decided that I would take matters into my own hands so to speak. I felt a slight pang of guilt as I crawled into my bed, thinking about how "not good" this was and what Sherlock would think if he found out. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

I got comfortable in bed and reached into my nightstand to get out my vibrator. One last thought of inhibition flitted through my mind before I snuggled back down into my pillows, and closed my eyes giving myself over to my fantasy.

 _Sherlock stood before me, wearing the tight deep purple shirt that made him look like a sex symbol. He was looking at me with something in his eyes, something akin to hunger. I felt the sweeping sensation that he was deducing all my fantasies, preferences, kinks, and erogenous zones. He stepped closer to me, taking a deep breath in._

 _"You smell...delicious." His deep voice resonated and made my heart flutter. He took a step closer, closing the space between us and reached his hand up and stroked my cheek.  
I pushed into his hand enjoying the feeling of his skin on mine. Little sparks seemed to fly between his alabaster skin and my tan flesh. _

_He crowded into my space and placed his free hand on my hip. I let out a small sigh, feeling tension growing throughout my body. I wanted to feel his hands all over me. He tilted his head to the side and his face bore a smirk. "Is this what you want?" he asked as he let his hand glide past my cheek, down my neck, over my collar bone, and finally rest atop my right breast._

 _I nodded slightly, not able to find my voice. His fingers on my hip were beginning to dig into my skin, perhaps from sheer desire._

 _The height difference between us meant that I could see and feel him as he leaned down to push his plump lips to mine. He moved slowly at first, almost cautiously, but once our lips connected, and we both got used to the feeling, he began to kiss me with such fervor that I could hardly breath._

 _Little moans filled each others mouths as his hands moved to my back and to the back of my head to pull me into him, impossibly close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and dug my fingers into any surface on his back possible._

 _When we finally had to break for air, his face was flush and his hair was in disarray. He looked me up and down and I felt like some prey animal being stalked by a predator._

 _"I think you're overdressed for the occasion," He said as his eyes kept scanning me. "Wouldn't you say so?"_

 _"What...What occasion?" I asked, my voice breaking from trying to catch my breath._

 _"Me fucking you." It was so blunt, so...dirty, so unlike the way Sherlock normally spoke. Hearing him say that he wanted to fuck me, was the most erotic and sexy thing anyone had ever said to me._

 _I let out a little breathy sigh and moved my hands almost mechanically to the hem of my tanktop. In one swift motion, I removed the offending fabric and was left in my bra. My large breasts heaved under my rapid breathing and my skin was so hot, I was afraid Sherlock would be burned if he touched me._

 _Sherlock's eyes sparkled as he looked over my shirtless form. "34 D and a 28 waist, am I correct?" He said, low and rumbling._

 _"Yes," I answered quickly, I was growing impatient, wanting him to be touching me again._

 _"You are still overdressed I am afraid."_

 _I swallowed down my nervousness and unbuttoned my trousers. I worked them off my hips and let them fall to the floor. "Aren't you a bit overdressed too?" I asked looking up at him still fully clothed._

 _"Quite right," he said and began to unbutton his dress shirt. I took him a painfully long time to undo each button and then pull off his shirt. He draped the shirt over the chair in the corner of my room and then began pulling off his trousers. The trousers joined the shirt hanging over the back of my chair, then he came back to stand before me again._

 _I cast my gaze down, not sure where to look, but he caught my chin in his hand and tilted my head up so that my eyes would meet his. "The human body is nothing to be ashamed of," he said as way of giving me permission to look over his exposed frame._

 _"Gorgeous," I muttered under my breath as I looked him over._

 _"As are you," he returned the compliment. Then he was pressing into me, kissing me again and steering me towards the bed. When the edge of the bed hit the backs of my knees I fell over backward, landing on the soft mattress and taking Sherlock down with me._

 _His weight atop me felt amazing, and I could feel the distinct pressure against my right thigh which told me of his erection. I wrapped my legs around his back to pull him closer._

 _He pulled his head away from mine in order to breath as well as to tell me, "This is in the way." He was referring to my bra, and he snaked his arms beneath me, and began unhooking the undergarment._

 _When the bra was pulled free of my body and flung across the room, his mouth immediately went to my left nipple. I gasped at the feeling of one of my most sensitive areas being under his tongue. He sucked and licked, making the nipple grow hard and my moans to become louder._

 _He moved his attention to my other nipple, driving me mad with want. I could feel him rut slightly against my thigh, looking for any friction he could find._

 _He let go of my nipple with a slick "pop"and looked down at me beneath him._

 _"Please say yes," He said, his voice deeper than I'd ever heard before._

 _"To what?" I asked a bit confused._

 _"To me fucking you."_

 _I nodded frantically. "Oh god yes. Please yes..." I sounded desperate to my own ears, but then i guess I was. He was pulling off my knickers and kissing a line down my chest to my stomach and then along the top edge of my pubic bone._

 _He stopped momentarily to pull himself free of his pants, but then he dived back on top of me and reclaimed my mouth with his own._

 _As he kissed me, his fingers dipped below my waist and in between my legs. Unconciously I spread my legs a bit wider, giving him access to my wetness._

 _His fingers dipped inside me, and I gave a slight moan at the feeling. He continued to kiss me as his fingers began to move slowly back and forth._

 _Eventually he broke the kiss to focus on fingering me. I could see that I was fast becoming an experiment to him. He was trying to figure out exactly what I liked best, what made my muscles clench, what made me shake from pure pleasure._

 _"Need more data," I heard him murmur before he dipped his face down to join his fingers between my thighs._

 _I was moaning loudly now, amazed at how good his long violinist's fingers felt in combination with his hot wet tongue. But though I was enjoying his current ministrations, I wanted more. I wanted to feel him inside me, feel him fill me. "Please," I managed to say between moans._

 _He looked up at me through his mess of curls, my legs draped over his shoulders. I hadn't even noticed that he was kneeling next to my bed. "What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side._

 _"Please, Sherlock. Please fuck me."_

 _"John."_

 _"Please..." I repeated, closing my eyes_

 _"John?" It was a question this time, which confused me. I opened my eyes._

Sherlock was standing in my doorway, and this was not my fantasy, this was reality.


	4. Is This What You Want?

I stared wide-eyes at Sherlock standing, still shirtless, in my doorway. After a few seconds of initial shock, I realized I was lying naked sprawled out on my bed, my vibrator still rumbling away in between my legs. I grabbed the edge of my blanket and tugged it forcefully to cover myself before sitting up and glaring at Sherlock.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"I...I..." Sherlock stuttered. For the first time since I'd known Sherlock Holmes he was completely speechless. But my embarrassment manifested as anger so I went right on glaring at him.

He looked almost like nothing more than a silhouette, being sharply illuminated from the light from the hallway behind him, and only barely from my bedside lamp on his front.

I tried reading his expression but the shadows on his face were obscuring all data.

Finally he spoke, but this time his voice was deep, deeper than usual. My whole body was tensed to his presence and his speech seemed to ripple over my sensitized body.

"You were thinking about me," he stated. I tried to remember to look angry, but I'm sure some surprise and embarrassment managed to seep through.

"Again, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked as I re-affixed my scowl.

"I heard you call out my name. More specifically you called out 'Sherlock please.' I misunderstood the tone of your voice, I thought you were hurt or distressed. But no, you were thinking about me while you...touched yourself."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face, staining it a deep red. But I squared my jaw and gave a curt nod.

"Oh... It's because of earlier today. You saw me naked and that..."

"Turned me on Sherlock yeah. Can you please leave now?" I knew I was in the wrong, but all I wanted him to do was leave. At least I thought that was what I wanted, I didn't know what I really wanted until he stepped into my room and his face finally came into full view.

He was flushed, giving his sharp cheeks a tint of pink, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, and his pupils were completely blown, making his eyes appear almost pure black.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked as he stepped closer, causing my heart to pound and my breath to catch. I nodded slightly. "I never realized how attractive you are. Not until I saw arousal all over your face. With your eyes so wide open and a beautiful pink painting your cheeks and neck."

Sherlock had moved far enough into my room that his knees touched the edge of my bed. As I sat up in bed, the sheet pulled firmly over my naked body, I could practically smell him.

"That image of you has been in my mind all day John. I can't shake it. And then when you pulled off your jumper... "

"You've seen my cleavage before," I said a bit too softly. _Wait, I'm still supposed to be angry. But it is true, I've worn lots of low cut tops before._

"Yes, but not with an idea of you as attractive...to me I mean." I tried to roll my eyes, but I found it hard to take my eyes off of the incredibly good looking man at the edge of my bed. "It was like seeing you in a new light. I was stunned."

A little price of the puzzle fell into place with a soft *click*. "That's why you spilled your curry?" I asked, an actual smile playing on my lips.

Sherlock scowled at me, but his disinclination to answer led me to believe that what I had said was true.

"So you were fantasizing about me?" he asked.

My blush deepened. "Are you angry?"

"No. On the contrary, I'm rather pleased. It has given us the opportunity to open up about our thoughts."

"Do you want to..." I stopped. Maybe that was too forward.

"Yes...and no."

I won't lie, the rejection hurt. I felt its sting in my chest. "Umm...can you elaborate please?"

"Alright shall I start with the pros or the cons?"

"Jesus Sherlock... I guess the cons."

"Alright. First, we are roommates, therefore if this goes south, one of us will be forced to move. I don't want to lose you as a friend, which makes this an incredibly dangerous proposition.

Second, we work together, meaning any...erotic experiences may seep into our work life.

Third, I am quite certain that I will not be what you are looking for in a mate. You know my personality and it would not do well in the context of a romantic relationship."

"Have you ever tried?" I asked, cutting off his list.

"Tried? A relationship you mean?" I nodded. He pursed his lips as he thought. "No. I've never really seen the appeal." I couldn't help but feel disappointed. It seemed very likely that rejection and pain were in my immediate future. "Not until now at least," he said, his voice almost a whisper. He perched on the edge of my bed and hung his head low.

I sat watching him for a moment before decided to move closer. I scooted myself across the space between us until I could feel his warmth. Then I cautiously reached a hand out to stroke his back. "What about the pros Sherlock?" I asked softly.

His eyes were closed but he seemed to be arching up into my touch like some giant cat. I smiled to myself as I marveled at how smooth and warm his skin felt under my fingertips.

"You are the best friend I've ever had," he finally said after some time. "You care about me, and I about you. You take care of me...I feel safe when I'm with you. Hell, you've saved my life more than once." I thought back to our second night together, how my bullet found its mark in the man who wanted to take Sherlock's life. I'd never felt guilt for that night, I'd only ever felt relief that Sherlock was still breathing.

"So..."I prodded. "What are you thinking?"

"All I can think of is how much I want you, but how much I don't want to lose you." He looked at me from under his lashes and I thought I could see pain and insecurity playing in those beautiful eyes.

"Sherlock, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You're my best friend, and even if...this doesn't work out, I'll still want you as my friend and flatmate. Trust me, I deal with you already, sex couldn't possibly make things worse." I laughed to try and show my sincerity as well as to try and lighten the mood, but he still looked at me with apprehension. "Please Sherlock..."

His eyes widened and he turned to face me. "Is this what you want?" he asked as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Sorry for the long delay. I've started up my (hopefully) last semester at Uni! That being said, things have been busy and I've been focused on school work and haven't had much time to work on any of my fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Please leave me your reviews, they keep me inspired!**_

 _ **As always, thanks for reading,**_

 _ **Padfoot333**_


End file.
